A typical electronic cigarette includes a liquid absorbing element and a heating element in the atomizing chamber. The liquid absorbing element extends out of the atomizing chamber to absorb tobacco liquid. However, the liquid absorbing element may absorb too much tobacco liquid, and the tobacco liquid may leak when the atomizer shakes.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.